


Refuge.

by castiellovesrainbows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Castiel Wears Panties (Supernatural), Cock Slut Castiel (Supernatural), Come Slut Castiel (Supernatural), Creampie, Dean Winchester Has A Big Dick., Horny Castiel (Supernatural), Horny Dean Winchester, Kinky Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Nipple Play, Objectification, Older Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thief Dean Winchester, Threats of Violence, Tied-Up Castiel (Supernatural), Twink Castiel (Supernatural), Wall Sex, Young Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiellovesrainbows/pseuds/castiellovesrainbows
Summary: Dean needed a place to hide after having robbed the city bank to get the cops off his back. Lucky for him, there was a house at the edge of the woods, and it seemed to be empty.If only he'd known what he would find there was the hottest, sexiest, ripest teenage ass, waiting to be fucked full of Dean's come.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Refuge.

**Author's Note:**

> Age difference: Castiel is 17, Dean is 26. All sex is consensual.

**Refuge.**

The sirens screeched through the air, loud and deafening. Blue and red lights tore through the night sky, the scent of alcohol and mud in the air, as Dean's feet clamoured against the ground, one after the other. His flesh was on fire, nevers flaring, and face heated from having run across miles without a pause. A palpable gush of adrenaline coursed through his body as he ran, a large, bulging black satchel hung across his shoulder.

Look, things weren't supposed to go this way. Benny was supposed to deal with the security, Dean was supposed to get the ammunition and the money, and Victor was supposed to deal with the police. But then, Benny fucked up, and now Dean had three patrol cars chasing after him. He never chose to be a fucking robber, okay? But the debt was hard, he got evicted, and Sammy's student loans needed to be paid. If Victor hadn't come up with the plot to rob the city bank, this would never have happened. Now their money had been stashed under a tree next to Dean's (used-to-be) apartment, and he was on the run from the cops, dressed in a tight, black t-shirt and black cargo pants, with his face covered by a half, black face mask.

On his feet, he could only get so far, and the moment he realised his breath had forsaken him, he paused in his tracks, did a quick survey of his surroundings, and noticed a small, remote cottage-esque house situated in the midst of a deep, dense jungle. The sirens grew closer, and Dean realised, _goddamnit_ , he was going to have to find refuge soon. Mind made up, he ran towards the house, parting through bushes and swatting away branches, before he reached what seemed to be the lawn surrounding the house. Since it was isolated from the rest of the city, Dean guessed it must be the kind of house people used for staying on the weekends or throwing parties.

But when he neared the window, he realised only a few lights were on, and most of them were dim, yellow fixtures that didn't do much to brighten the house. Slowly, he tried to open up the window, but failed. It was locked, so Dean grabbed his pocket knife, and jammed it into the hinge to pop the window open. He jumped inside the house as quietly as he could, and the room he was in was empty, but the open door allowed him to glance into the dark passageway.

Walking on the tip of his toes, he snuck into the passage, where his eyes snapped to the side to the kitchen. He heard the vague sound of someone humming, and sucked in a panicked breath. _Fuck_ , he thought, _what if it's a bodybuilder who knows Taekwondo and Karate and would kill me on the spot in five seconds flat?_ With quiet, light steps, Dean tip-toed towards the kitchen. He promised himself to sneak a glance, and if it was someone bigger than him, he would make a run for it, but if it wasn't, he could threaten them to let him stay for a while.

Inside the kitchen, though, he found—

It was a boy, barely eighteen, clad in a soft, oversized graphic t-shirt, and nothing else. At least it seemed to be nothing, until the boy, whose messy, raven-black hair made him look like he'd been fucked to an inch of his life, reached up on his toes to fetch something from a high shelf, and his shirt rucked up. Dean caught a glimpse of pink, but it was enough to have him hitching a breath.

 _Fuck,_ Dean gasped to himself, _panties?_

The twink hummed under his breath, a song Dean didn't know, and glided around the kitchen, blissfully unaware of Dean's eyes tracking his every move. Maybe he was _too_ engrossed in himself, because he absently knocked over a spoon, and bent down to pick it up.

Pink, lacy panties greeted Dean's eyes, perched on a round, peachy ass Dean would give anything to sink into. His teeth, his fingers, his tongue, his cock— Dean would ravage every inch of the boy's juicy ass if he could. Dean couldn't even tell if the boy really _was_ eighteen, since he was taller, and seemed to have a good, lean build under the oversized t-shirt, with a narrow waist and wide, sharp hips that Dean would love to bruise.

But then again, Dean was wary. Was the boy alone? And if yes, what was he even doing out in the woods, all-alone, surrounded by nothing but the silent, eerie woods? And if not, who was with him? Where were they?

Quietly, Dean waited for the boy to stand still against the counter, and snuck into the room. The boy made no effort to move, until at last, Dean creeped up right behind him, simply watching as the boy spread some peanut butter on a piece of toast, and brought the butter knife up to his mouth to lick it clean. Dean watched, entranced, as his pink tongue rolled around the knife, and swirled every last drop of it into his mouth, before he set it back on the table, and turned around.

Bright, big, blue eyes— wide and horror-stricken, peered into Dean's as the boy gasped. Dean had always been quick with his reflexes, so he held his pocket knife up to the boy's throat. The boy's lips, pinky and plush, made for sucking cock and cock _only_ , parted as the boy let out a noise. Dean's cock twitched in his underwear and he wondered for a moment, what other noises the boy could make, especially if he had a large, ten-inch-cock rawing his asshole.

"Don't speak, don't move. If you try to talk, if you try to run, I'll slit your throat, and we're so fuckin' deep in the woods, ain't nobody's gonna' find your body if I dump it in there somewhere. Clear?" Dean growled, and stared into the boy's wide, round eyes. The boy nodded, and let out a whimper, which god-fucking-damn, went straight to Dean's cock.

"I'm gonna' ask you a question, and you're gonna' answer, okay?"

The boy whimpered again, but seemed to give into Dean's order.

"Good, what's your name?"

"Ca—Castiel," The boy, Castiel, whispered, and Dean cocked an eyebrow at that.

"What the fuck kinda' name is that, you Mormon or somethin'?"

The bo— _Castiel_ , snorted, fucking _snorted_ before shaking his head, "-my parents were in a cult."

Dean quirked his lip. "Fair enough. Okay, Cas," He growled, and slipped his knee between Castiel's thighs, "-are you alone? Be honest, lying will only get you dead."

"I-I'm alone. My parents are out, they won't be back until tomorrow evening."

"Parents? Fuck, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

Right, Dean sighed, and cursed his stars. Because only in his life, would he ever find the juiciest, sexiest piece of ass and it would turn out to be underage. He let out a groan, before schooling himself, and hardened his gaze as he stared down at the boy. Castiel seemed to know what he was doing though, as he licked his lips, and flickered his eyes down to Dean's lips. _Fucking heck,_ how the hell was Dean supposed to control himself?

"Listen up kid, I need a place to lay low for a couple hours, 'kay? And I'm gonna' crash here, so do whatever you want. If you call the cops, I'll slit your throat and make a run for it so don't even try." Dean growled out, and watched as Castiel nodded.

"I won't. I won't call the cops. Don't hurt me. Please?" He asked, voice barely a whisper, and with those wide, cerulean eyes gazing into his, all puppy-eyed and pleading, Dean couldn't even bother lying.

"I won't hurt you. If you listen to me, I won't. Clear?"

Dean stepped away, pulling his knife away from the boy's throat, when at once, the boy kicked him in the gut, which had Dean faltering back, as the boy scampered to find something, and at last, settled for—

A butter knife.

"Don't come any closer, I'll kill you, and do the exact same thing you said you'd do to me—"

"That's a butter knife," Dean growled, and snatched it out of the boy's hand. That's it. He was done being easy with the boy, done being the nice guy. Brats like these needed a lesson, and Dean was going to teach him to behave. He grabbed the boy by his wrists, watching as Castiel gasped, eyes blowing wide, and twisted his wrists around his back.

Castiel let out a low groan, and the noise had Dean's cock perking, but he ignored it in favour of shoving the boy down on one of the chair at the dining table, and fetched a rope out of satchel, working quickly as the boy tried to push him, resist him, do anything to rebel against Dean, but Dean secured the rope firmly around the boy's chest, stomach, and legs.

And if Dean made sure to put the boy's lacy pink panties on display while he was at it, well, that was his business. No harm in simply watching, right?

The boy struggled, trying to squirm out of the ropes around his body, and Dean watched as the colour seeped from his face and tears welled at the rims of his large, round eyes. "Please let me go, mister," He sniffled, "-I swear, I'll listen to you—"

"Then you should have done that ages ago. No point in crying now, huh, kid?"

"Stop calling me kid," Castiel pouted with a _hmph_ , "-seventeen is old."

"Clearly," Dean sneered, "-old enough to think a butter knife would save you."

_Old enough to wear lacy panties on your juicy ass?_

"I was scared," The boy admitted quietly, and Dean grabbed a fistful of his hair to yank his head back as he stared into the pools of his eyes.

"Yeah? Awh, I'm sorry, I'll knock next time, okay?" Dean snorted. The boy kicked him in the ankle, and damn it, he was feisty, wasn't he? But that's alright, Dean liked them _feisty_ , liked it when they put up a fight. Some women in the past had called him a creep when he'd suggested it to them, not too much, just showing a bit of discomfort, maybe a few _stop_ s and _let me go_ s here and there, and it got Dean's cock throbbing, but no. He was a creep, a sick, twisted psycho pervert.

But this little firecracker, Dean mused, he looked like the type to play along. He looked like a _slut_.

"How long do I have to sit here?" Castiel asked, and Dean sighed.

"Until I say so, bitch."

Castiel pouted, mumbling to himself as he sent Dean a vicious glare, but sat quietly on the chair with his legs spread open and arms tied behind his back. Goddamnit, Dean would give anything to bury his face between the boy's thighs and eat him out until he was gasping for air. Castiel would make the prettiest noises, Dean just knew, with soft moans, mewls, and loud, breathless screams. He'd squirm against the chair, and his thighs would tremble, but Dean wouldn't stop.

 _Jesus Christ_ , Dean groaned to himself. All at once, the air had become quite thick, and the room (or maybe it was Dean himself) had grown much warmer. He didn't want to, but he couldn't breathe clearly in the coarse fabric of the mask, so he took it off, and let it sit at the table. He wasn't blind to the way Castiel stared at his face, dreamy and something lewd, and Dean preened at the boy's attention.

It must have been a few minutes of Dean rummaging through the kitchen for something to munch on when Castiel sighed, and whined out loud.

"What?" Dean turned around to ask him, and sent him a dry glare.

"I'm bored. Can you untie me, please? I won't bother you, I'll just go back to doing what I was before you came." Castiel pleaded, and blinked his big, round princess eyes up at Dean with such innocence, _shit_ , Dean should've had better self control. All he could think of was those eyes looking up at him with those plump, thick lips wrapped around his cock. God, fucking the boy's face would feel _phenomenal,_ Dean could tell.

"And?" Dean asked, trying to play cool, "-what is it you were doing? Making a fucking sandwich?"

"No, riding a dildo."

Dean almost choked on his spit as his eyes widened, and he dropped his mouth open to say something, _anything_ , but the words never came as he gaped at Castiel's face, the image of Cas riding a cock, even if it was fake, suddenly flashing everywhere in Dean's mind, and he felt his cock throb inside his trousers.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, eyes glinting with mischief, and _damnit_ , Dean just knew he was a slut. A slut who would take anyone's cock with his legs spread open.

"You're a fucking slut, aren't you?" Dean growled, and paced around Castiel's chair, eyes tracking down every inch of his body. Supple, tanned skin, thick meaty thighs, a plump peachy ass, narrow waist, sharp hips, strong shoulders, a tempting neck, and _goddamn_ the most delectable pair of plump, pink lips. Absently, Dean paused behind the chair, and cautiously reached down to brush his finger against Castiel's lips.

At once, Dean's finger sunk into a hot, slick wetness, and he felt Castiel roll a tongue around his finger. With a silent gasp, he pulled his hand away, and slid his finger down into the boy's t-shirt, grazing over one of his nipples, and Jesus Christ, the whine the boy let out— downright filthy, and Dean was now chubby and bulging in his underwear at the mere thought of playing with the boy's nipples until they were swollen blue.

The boy whimpered, and rocked his hips against the chair, which only drew Dean's eyes to his tiny cock bulging against the panties, and _fuck_ , this was wrong, this was so, so, wrong. The boy was just seventeen, for fuck sake, and Dean was nearing twenty-six, there was a stark gap in their age, which God, Dean shouldn't have found hot. The boy was inexplicably gorgeous, and begging for a cock in his pussy, shit, how could Dean keep holding back?

"I— I— fuck me, please— anything," Castiel gasped out, and Dean watched as he rolled his hips against the chair for friction. Every ounce of self-control seemed to fade away as Dean stepped around the chair to face the boy, and reached back to untie him. Their faces were an inch away, and Dean could clearly see the pink blush tinting the boy's face, the need in his thick, black pupils, as he licked his plump lips, and Dean muttered a resigning _fuck_ , and gave in, pressing his lips to the boy's.

Warm, wet, inviting— Dean almost felt a spark crackle between them as their lips met— hasty, impatient, desperate. The last knot holding Castiel in place slipped undone, and Dean hooked his hands under the boy's thighs to haul him up in his arms as their lips met in a flurry of heat, kissing, sucking, nipping, moaning. Dean's feet swayed from side to side, before he crashed Castiel's back into the wall behind them, and heard the boy let out a broken gasp.

"Fuck," Dean growled, "-I can't believe I held back for so long."

"Oh, oh, oh—" Castiel moaned, breathless and choked as Dean slipped a hand inside his panties, and rubbed a dry finger against the boy's slick, lubed hole.

"God, you're already wet, aren't you? Just waiting to be fucked full of dick, huh?"

Loud moans filled the air as Dean twisted his finger into Castiel's hole. Damn it, it felt _divine_ , to stick a finger up the tight, sticky, heat of his hole, and Dean only wondered if it felt so good, how good it must be to look at. Desperate hands clawed the panties off of the boy's slender, smooth legs, and Dean hauled him up in his arms once again, this time pressing his legs up in the air, exposing his cute, tiny pink hole to the air, and Dean almost forgot how to breathe.

"God, I have to taste this," He sighed, before dropping down to his knees, arms still holding Castiel open against the wall, as he dove in, and licked at Castiel's hole. Castiel couldn't hold back another round of dirty, filthy moans as Dean ate him out, with loud, obnoxious slurps, tongue fucking the boy's tight, teenage hole.

"What a tight fucking cunt, made for my cock, weren't you baby?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes— for your cock— please, stop teasing— just fuck me already, please—" Castiel gasped out, and Dean stood up to his feet, singlehandedly pulling his dick out of his cargo pants. _Ah fuck,_ the first touch of the cool air to his cock had Dean twitching, and he spit into his hand before stroking it over his cock. He was huge, bigger than average, and he knew it. Ten inches was quite big, and he wondered in the back of his mind, whether the boy would even be able to fit all of him inside.

"You're putting _that_ inside me—?"

Dean snapped his eyes up to meet Castiel's, whose face was flushed with heat, and gaze nothing short of lewd, just begging to be fucked to an inch of his life.

"I mean, if you're not up for it—"

"Right now, put it in right now," Castiel hissed, "-I've never had anything so big inside me before, I hope it leaves me gaping."

Dean's eyes widened, because sonuvabitch, the boy had quite a mouth on him, and every word seemed to fizzle under Dean's skin, as he pressed the leaking, wet tip of his cock to Castiel's hole.

Their eyes met, and Castiel held Dean's gaze, mouth faltering open as he sucked in a breath. Inch by inch, Dean pushed his cock inside, watching how Castiel's hole dilated around it, before meeting Castiel's hazy eyes again. The boy threw his arms around Dean's shoulders and pulled him in, burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck as he trembled. Soft, pained whimpers pressed into Dean's skin, and he reached a hand up to rub it over the boy's back, pressing his lips to Castiel's cheek as he shushed him softly.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm right here, okay? You can take it, I know you can take it, be a good boy for me, 'kay baby?" He muttered into Castiel's skin, and watched as the boy shivered and whimpered in his arms, until at last, Dean was buried inside his hole to the absolute hilt, with his balls slapping against Castiel's taint. Castiel groaned, and tightened his arms and thighs around Dean, clinging to him as close as possible until Dean began thrusting, gentle at first, just allowing Castiel to adjust to the feeling of fullness, before picking up pace.

"You're— you're so big—" Castiel cried into his shoulder, and Dean turned to capture the boy's peachy lips in a heated kiss, "-it hurts—"

"It won't hurt any more, okay?" Dean whispered against his lips, and their foreheads pressed against each other as Dean rocked his hips, fucking up into Castiel's tiny, fluttering hole. Castiel clenched around his cock, and Dean soothed him, murmuring a string of assurances into his ear as Dean sought his own release inside Castiel's tight, teenage cunt.

"Ah— ah— ah—" Castiel kept whining, but Dean didn't bother soothing him any longer as he felt his orgasm close in on him. Castiel's cocklet bounced against his stomach, bobbing with every thrust Dean made, until at last, Dean felt his gut tighten, and he came inside Castiel with a loud cry of _Cas_. Castiel arched off the wall, grinding his ass down to lather his insides with Dean's fresh, hot, come, and Dean almost groaned at the feeling of having Castiel's ass use his cock. Loud, filthy squelches filled the air as Castiel kept fucking himself on Dean's spent cock. It was quick, dirty, fast, and every thing Dean could ever imagine.

It wasn't until a few more thrusts of his spent cock inside Castiel's creampied hole, that Castiel let out a loud gasp. He tightened his hands around Dean, and Dean watched as his cocklet squirted out a thin, white splatter of come across his oversized t-shirt.

"Fuck," Castiel groaned, and their eyes met for a moment, both hazy with lust and high from their orgasms.

"I have a bedroom, by the way," The boy chimed after a few minutes of silence, "-I want to ride your cock. And I want you to keep coming inside me, keep filling me up with your come until I can see it through my stomach."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked the fic! 😊💕✌
> 
> (And to those curious about the next Blackmail update, it will be on March 5).


End file.
